Still Hoping
by lordythering11
Summary: Soreen is hurt and looking for her friends. While out on a raid, Jared, Ian, and Kyle find her and take her in. She needs to find Karlona and Carmen, but will there be something holding her back in the caves? Another friend? Maybe more? most likely Ian\OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Enough said. **

**Authors note: So this is the first chapter to my **_**The Host **_**story. I know I said it would be out Sunday, but I didn't finish it in time. Sorry, I'm lazy. Ian is my second favorite male character in **_**The Host **_**(next to Jeb, of course!) and I love OCs, so I said to myself, why not? It is 12:08 am right now, but I need to update so I won't lose readers on A New Life. I am switching between the two stories right now. So I'm going to finish chapter 3 to A New Life and the first chapter here, and then I'll probably watch Star Trek (with the commentary, oh ya, I'm cool like that!) (and no, I don't own Star Trek either, sigh. I don't really own anything when it comes to fanfiction) Anyways, hope you like it and I'm not bothering you with my rambling. One more thing. What do you think about the present tense? I can switch it to past tense if it's annoying. I just thought present tense fit the story\mood thingy better. Lol. But please give me your opinion on the matter! Ok, I'll shut up now. I hope.**

**Soreen's POV:**

Keep running, I tell myself. You have to find them before they do. "Carmen!" I scream out again. "Karlona!" My screams sound more like painful gasps now.

The pain in my side is increasing. There is blood everywhere. My ankle throbs. My throat is parched. My stomach is growling from days of no food. I still press on. "Carmen! Karlona! Please!" I am crying now. I cannot and will not lose them.

I fall to my knees in the desert sand. I am crawling now. Panting, I whisper one more time, "Carmen, Kalona!" I am crawling army style now, exhausted. I give in for a few minutes and pass out.

I hear voices. Someone is prying open my eyes and shining a light into them. I don't have enough strength to care. "Jared!" a man's voice calls. "She's sill human!" They roll me onto my front and touch my neck. "I can't believe it!" someone else breathes. "She is!"

"We have to get her out of here!" another voice says. "We can't let them find her." This makes me snap into attention. "No!" I scream. "I won't let you turn me into a monster?" I try to thrash away from them, but strong arms hold me down.

"She thinks we're one of them!" says one of the men. "Relax! You're ok!" I still try to get lose. "No! Leave us alone! Where did you put them? I'll kill you if you even touch them! I'll kill you!" I have to save Carmen and Karlona at any cost. I will fight to the death if I have to.

"It's ok! We're one of you! We're human too!" one of them says, a pleading sound to his voice. "Ya, right," I sneer. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Look!" one of them yells. He shines a light into his eyes. No silver. Just my reflection. I stop struggling, my fatigue is overwhelming. But through it I feel something. Hope.

"What is your name?" one of them asks. "Soreen Kingsington," I say before the darkness overcomes me yet again.

**Jared's POV:**

"What is your name?" I ask to the girl. "Soreen Kingsington," she says before losing consciousness. She has blood all over herself. "We need to get her to Doc, quick!" I say, voice full of authority. I take her bag off her back.

"Who's gonna carry her," Kyle asks. I can see he's anxious to get back inside. "I'll do it," Ian says, moving forward and picking the girl up into his arms. I nodded, not showing my shock. He doesn't talk much these days. I was surprised he came on the raid with us at all. He's hasn't been the same since Wanda left.

We make our way into the tunnels, running to get to Doc. We barge into the makeshift hospital. His head is in his hands. He feels guilty about Wanda. Ian doesn't try to comfort him. He's still angry with him.

Doc looks up and sees us. "Oh my god!" he cries, jumping up. Ian puts the girl on a cot. "Who is she? What happened?" Doc asks, moving next to her and inspecting her neck.

"She's human, we checked," I say. "Her name is Soreen Kingsington. We found her unconscious outside. She freaked out when she saw us. Thought we were one of them, I guess. She was screaming about others, friends, I think."

"Kyle, go get water and food. Hurry!" Doc says urgently. "Will she be ok?" Ian asks, looking at her. Doc looks up in surprise. It's been weeks since Ian acknowledged his existence. "I think so," he answers.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask. Doc rubs a spot on her head. "She is exhausted, dehydrated, and starving. She also has some injuries, but I can't tell from what."

Ian comes over with some supplies that Wanda had gotten us. Doc takes them wordlessly and starts healing her wounds. Kyle comes back in with two water bottles and some bread and cheese.

Just then the girl wakes up. "Where am I?" she asks, sitting up with a start. "Shh, it's alright," Ian says, pushing her down gently. "You're safe!" "Where am I?" she demands through clenched teeth. I chuckle quietly. I like her attitude.

"Your in a safe place. That's all you need to know for now," I say, smiling (I hope I don't look like some dangerous freak, I do to some people) at her. Why does she have an english accent?

"Who are all of you?" she asks. Ian steps in. "My name is Ian, and that's Jared, Kyle, and Doc." She smiles at him. "You and Kyle kind of look alike, did you know that?" I snort. She looks at me. "Well it's true! Anyways, I'm Soreen Kingsington, as you already know. Are Karlona and Carmen here? Are they in a different room?"

I look at Ian. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Um, we didn't see anyone else. We only found you," Ian said quietly. Soreen looked up at him with tears in her eyes. I felt my heart break for her.

**Authors Note: First chapter! Yay! It's now 12:18 am. Don't worry, I didn't write this in ten minutes. I had most of it written down. Ok, I'm going to write more on A New Life now and edit this in the morning. I was tired when I wrote it, so hopefully I'll fix most of the mistakes, it nat all. I'm re-reading the book so I can get my facts straight. The next chapter with hopefully be up next week. Please review if you can. I would love to hear your feedback and suggestions. Peace out!**


	2. Failed

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host. It is way to cool to be owned by anyone other than Stephenie.**

**Authors Note: I am realllllllly sorry this is late. I haven't abandoned it, so don't worry! As for the next update, I'll update it when I have time. I am changing it to past tense. Love you all!**

Soreen's POV:

Karlona and Carmen aren't here. After everything I did, it still wasn't enough. I couldn't save them. I failed the two people I care most about in the world. What happens now?

Ian's POV:

I walked next to Soreen, showing her to the bathroom and bathing area. She was looking down, tears running down her face. "It's going to be all right. You'll see," I whispered, squeezing her hand.

She squeezed feebly back. "No, it's not," she said. "I failed them." "No, how could you have failed them?" I asked. She just shook her head. I didn't press her. If she wanted to tell me, she would when she was ready. I knew what it was like to lose those you loved most. I knew what it was like not to be able to do anything about it.

I quickly pushed those thoughts away. I can't think of _her _now. Not when someone else was in more pain.

We came to a dark entry. "Right through here," I said, pointing. "Soap's in there. Just ignore the burning., it's normal. Watch your step. Stay away from the hot springs." I handed her a flashlight.

She nodded and walked away. I sighed and sank down to the floor, the wall against my back. I just stared into the black nothingness, not thinking. I didn't think much these days, even though I was known for it. Thinking brought back memories, memories that brought pain.

I don't know how much time had passed before Soreen came back, wet hair clinging to her dirty shirt. "Why didn't you wash your clothes?" I asked her. She handed me back her flashlight. "I don't want to walk around all wet," she said simply.

"Oh," I said. I had to see to getting her some more later. Maybe Trudy or Lily had some extra clothes they could give her.

"Are you hungry, Soreen?" I asked her. "Reen," she said. "I prefer it. Less of a mouthful, don't ya think? And no I'm not. Thanks."

"You should eat," I told her. She shook her head. "I'm not in the mood, Kyle." "Kyle's my brother. You can tell us apart by looking at our noses. Mine is straight and his is crooked, cause he can be… Kyle," I said.

"Oh, sorry Kian," she said. "Ian," I corrected her. She slapped her hand to her forehead, wincing slightly because she must have forgotten about her injuries. "I'm sorry," she groaned. "I am SOOO bad at names."

I smiled. "It's fine," I told her. Wow, I actually smiled. I don't smile much anymore, not after _she _left. And took my heart with her.

**Authors note: Another chapter out! Sorry it's short. I needed to get this out. Next one will hopefully be longer. Next chapter will be out… later. **

**Review feedback: sorry if i forgot anyone, i didn't write them down like i usually do to remind me, they're in my extremely unorganized inbox**

OneoftheRohirrim: You will find out soon, either in the next chapter or the next few chapters. Thanks for the review!

sapphirenight12:I love Ian, but I can't give anything that would give the plot away. If it makes you feel any better, I hate to see him suffer, too. He was the best character in The Host, am I right? Thanks for the review!

littleauthorxxx: Ya, I have read the whole book 2 or 3 times, but I can understand why this can be confusing. I have a story behind Wanda not being here anymore. You'll find out soon! Thanks for the review!


End file.
